pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chained to the Rhythm
Chained to the Rhythm by Katy Perry is a song featured in TBA. It is sung by SoLaMi Dressing. Lyrics Laala: Are we crazy? Living our lives through a lens Trapped in our white picket fence Like ornaments Shion: So comfortable, we're living in a bubble, bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble Aren't you lonely Up there in utopia? Laala: Where nothing will ever be enough? Happily numb So comfortable, we're living in a bubble, bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble So put your rose-colored glasses on And party on SoLaMi Dressing: Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a crazy zombie Yeah, we think we're free Dance, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a crazy zombie Yeah, we think we're free Dance, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Mirei: Are we tone deaf? Keep sweeping it under the mat Thought we could do better than that I hope we can Dorothy: So comfortable, we're living in a bubble, bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble So put your rose-colored glasses on And party on SoLaMi Dressing: Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a crazy zombie Yeah, we think we're free Dance, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a crazy zombie Yeah, we think we're free Dance, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Sophie: It is my desire Break down the walls to connect, inspire Up in your high place, liars Time is ticking for the empire The truth they feed is feeble As so many times before Leona: They greed over the people They stumbling and fumbling And we about to riot They woke up They woke up the lions SoLaMi Dressing: Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a crazy zombie Yeah, we think we're free Dance, this one's on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm It goes on, and on, and on (It goes) (Turn it up) It goes on, and on and on (It goes on and on and on and on) It goes on, and on, and on (On and on and on and on) (It goes) 'Cause we're all Chained to the rhythm Category:Songs Category:Unit songs